U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,464 issued Jun. 27, 1989 discloses a novel type of threaded fastener having a thread whose pitch varies progressively as the thread advances along its helical extent, in a manner improving the distribution of axial load which is applied to the different turns of the thread when the fastener is tightened against a work piece. The thread may be so designed that, in a predetermined highly preloaded condition to which the fastener may be tightened in use, the axial load applied to the fastener may be distributed substantially equally between all of its turns. The patent discloses two methods for machining a nut having a variable pitch thread of the discussed type. In one of those methods, the nut body and a single point threading tool are rotated and advanced axially relative to one another, with the amount of axial advancement per revolution varying to give the machined thread the desired varying pitch characteristic. The second disclosed method is similar, but utilizes a cutting tool having two projections spaced axially apart to define a thread shaped recess therebetween, so that the two projections similtaneously form opposite flank surfaces of the thread as the fastener and tool are moved rotatively and axially relative to one another. This still is essentially similar to a single point type of operation in that the tool, at any particular instant, is in engagement with and acts to shape the thread at only one location along its helical extent. Because of their `single point` character, these methods are necessarily more difficult, time consuming, and expensive than if the thread could be formed by a conventional tap or die. However, the ordinary tap or die can not form a thread of varying pitch.